


dê uma chance pro atlaworld, por favor

by Atlaworld



Series: jornalzin [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28135998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atlaworld/pseuds/Atlaworld
Summary: || isso não é uma fic ||Basicamente esse arquivo é apenas pra falar com o fandom brasileiro de atla/atlk sobre o projeto Atlaworld, que está dedicado a trazer mais fanfics brasileiras pro fandom e que está com as vagas abertas! O projeto funciona pelo discord e tem um twitter também, então qualquer coisa é só ir nas nossas redes para um contato mais direto.
Series: jornalzin [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061276
Kudos: 2





	dê uma chance pro atlaworld, por favor

~~Nem estou me aproveitando que o ao3 é um site pra arquivos, imagina.~~

Bem vinde ao “jornal”, se é que devo chamá-lo disso. 

Basicamente, como disse na sinopse, estou vindo aqui para tentar chamar a atenção de ficwritters brasileiros que estejam escondidos/camuflados por aqui para que conheçam e dêem uma chance ao Atlaworld!

Somos um projeto com o intuito de trazer mais fanfics brasileiras para o fandom, e até agora já temos 12 histórias postadas aqui nesse site — tendo algumas também no spirit e nyah — e pretendemos aumentar esse número!

Então se tiver interesse em nos ajudar a conquistar esse objetivo, peço para que preencham o formulário do cargo que se interessarem abaixo:

[Ficwritter](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1-liNHxmmWoODI6b6XJUbK43v2uT4bhVB-mnvfliCurg/viewform?edit_requested=true)

[Beta](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1UnS2-ZCWhAO0Gk4UNRdoxalg6viQbHQOWH3awTBWZxg/viewform?edit_requested=true)

[Helper](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1FvQVCamxbV6DXZBf1fR2dQ9zLIlgxFLOK0BoCsPZk1c/viewform?edit_requested=true)

Qualquer dúvida que tiverem pode usar a seção dos comentários daqui, o próprio discord ou até mesmo o nosso [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/atlaworld_proj) para falar conosco. Tentaremos esclarecer qualquer dúvida que tenha da melhor forma possível ♡

Obrigado pela atenção, tenha um maravilhoso dia ♡

ps: se a gente conseguir chamar atenção de uma galerinha que até queira escrever algo, mas não participar do projeto, talvez haja a possibilidade de tentarmos fazer uma week ou algo assim 👀


End file.
